


What are you going to do?

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marlie, Niles - Freeform, No Charloe, Smut, Spanking, Uncle/Niece Incest, but really even the Niles is Marlie, porny porn, role play, the Marlie smut is in ch 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thwack! Miles brought his hand swiftly down on Charlie’s ass, relishing her sharp gasps, then her constant moans as he kept going. He lost count of how many times he spanked her, so focused was he on mapping her reactions: when she groaned louder, when she yelped in pain, when she spread her legs wider for him. He was growing  even more aroused himself, and he’d already been wound up to near fucking insanity. </p><p>(In which Miles teaches Charlie a lesson and gives in to his twisted desires)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The Orgy Armada's prompt #267: "What are you going to do, spank me?" Marlie = Miles and Charlie = uncle/niece incest. But even if you're not into that sort of thing, you might be into this because these two are just so hot together.

It had been a stupid risk, Charlie knew. When she saw the group of three Patriots standing on the doorstep of the farmhouse, she thought she could get the drop on them by coming around from the back and take them out all three at once. That turned out to be true for two of them. The third, well. Thank God Miles had been close by. 

“What the FUCK, Charlie?” Miles screamed, wiping his bloody knife on his shirt, stepping around the body of the man he’d just dispatched, saving her ass. Again. “What the hell was that?” 

“I thought I could take them!” she exploded impatiently, yelling back just as loudly. “I almost had them, too!” 

“‘Almost’ is the difference between dead, and alive,” Miles screamed, his terror at nearly losing Charlie clawing at his throat. “How could you be so stupid?” 

Charlie’s mouth fell open in indignation. “Stupid? How about gutsy? How about that’s two less Patriots we have to worry about, thanks to me?” 

Miles clenched his fists, racking his brain for how he could convey to Charlie that she must never do anything like that again. “Okay, you know what, fine. You want to act like a little kid, I’ll treat you like a little kid,” he snapped, fuming. 

Charlie smirked at that. “What are you going to do, spank me?” 

Miles’ breath caught in his chest at her question, and without letting himself give it a second thought, he grabbed Charlie roughly by the forearm. She hollered indignantly as he marched her up the stairs of the front porch and into the living room of the empty house, where he sat heavily on the ottoman. Miles yanked Charlie down on top of his lap, her stomach flat on his knees, her ass up in the air, her arms braced on the nearby chair. 

Suddenly, Charlie stilled, breathing heavily. “You gonna teach me a lesson, Uncle Miles?” she asked, her tone suddenly low rather than shrill. She wiggled slightly back and forth. “Show me how bad I’ve been?” 

Miles growled, shifting beneath her. This had crossed a line, very quickly, he knew. All his perverse fantasies about his niece, the one woman he could never touch, were coalescing in this moment. Sometimes he tried to justify it to himself. He rationalized that he didn’t even spend any time with her ‘til she was already a grown woman. If he’d never known who she was, if she’d never known… but they did know. So it could never happen. 

But now, Charlie really was spread out on his lap. Not naked, like he’d pictured it so many times, but damn if he wasn’t growing hard anyway. Miles was sure she would feel it soon, his stiff arousal against her soft stomach, laying over him. 

“Maybe this way, you won’t forget not to do stupid shit in the future,” Miles said gruffly, positioning his hand on her ass, holding it there lightly, resisting the urge to grab it and squeeze. “If this is what it takes, so be it.” 

“Uh huh,” Charlie said, resting her face to the side, on her crossed arms on the seat of the chair. “Then do your worst. Uncle Miles.” 

Instantly, Miles brought his hand down swiftly against her ass. Thwack. Charlie yelped with surprise, not expecting him to have been that rough. It really hurt. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, Miles’ big hand came down on her ass again, harder than before. Thwack. This time, she moaned slightly. 

Charlie could feel Miles’ hard cock pressing into her abdomen beneath her, and it increased her own arousal. Her panties were already soaked, and she knew if Miles dipped his hand just a little lower, he would probably be able to feel her slickness through the fabric of her jeans. Unconsciously, Charlie arched her hips up into Miles’ hand, eager for his next strike. 

Thwack, Miles swatted her again. Pausing, rubbing her ass slightly, he asked her, “What do you think, kid? Learned your lesson, yet?”

Charlie decided that if he could still call her “kid,” he wasn’t far enough gone yet. She wanted more. “Maybe. Until the next dumb group of Patriots gets in my way.” 

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Charlie could tell Miles was letting out frustration and losing some of his careful control as he swatted her ass over and over. She heard his breathing getting heavier behind her, and she thought she felt his pelvis shifting beneath her. 

Miles thought he was going insane. He couldn’t remember ever having been this turned on. His cock was rock hard, and all he could think of doing was ripping Charlie’s tight pants off, continuing to spank her, finger fucking her until she cried for mercy, then burying his hard cock deep inside her. His body tense with lust, he smacked her ass again. Thwack.

“Oh, Uncle Miles,” Charlie moaned. “Hurts so bad.” 

Miles groaned and thrust his hips up into her, rubbing his engorged cock against her body. Then he caught himself and pulled his hands away from Charlie as if he’d been burned. Goddamnit, this is my niece, he thought. What the hell am I doing? 

Quickly, Miles got to his feet. Charlie barely managed to catch herself from tumbling to the floor in front of him. 

“Alright, punishment’s over,” he said gruffly, his voice strained with want. “Get out of here, kid.” 

Charlie eyed the huge bulge in the front of Miles’ pants, licking her lips. “Doesn’t look like you’re done,” she said suggestively, stepping closer to him. 

“Damnit, Charlie, just GO,” Miles thundered, turning away from her. 

Looking disgusted and disappointed, Charlie turned on her heel and walked out of the room. 

Miles sat back down on the ottoman, wracked with shame and guilt. Thank God you didn’t let it go any further, he told himself. Nothing really happened. Uncles spank their nieces. It happens. But even to himself, the excuses sounded pathetic. 

Miles buried his head in his hands. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, “Well, well, well. That was quite a show.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the same prompt, but for the pairing Miles/Nora. (Yes, Nora is alive, and in Willoughby, and Rachel is inexplicably absent… call it AU for porn's sake.) Still with discussion of Marlie.

Nora stood in the hallway just outside the living room of the farmhouse, unable to believe what she was seeing. The sound of a struggle outside had brought her running downstairs; she’d thought she was the only one at the house. Instead, she'd seen Miles dragging Charlie in the front door by her forearm and three dead bodies laying nearby. Before Nora could ask them what the hell was going on, Miles threw Charlie over his lap on the ottoman and started spanking her. 

Nora’s mouth dropped open. She’d suspected for a long time that Miles’ feelings for his niece were far from merely paternal. Sometimes he would look at Charlie with barely disguised want in his eyes. Hell, sometimes he practically panted. Sometimes when he and Nora would fuck, he’d have his eyes closed, and Nora could just tell his mind was on someone else. He’d even slipped up and called Nora “kid” once; as in, “You like my cock in you, kid?” Nora had pretended not to hear. 

But this was more than she’d ever expected to see. Miles’ face was flushed and strained with arousal as he battered his niece’s ass. For her part, Charlie flexed and squirmed against Miles, showing that the desire was not at all one-sided. Nora felt her pussy growing damp as she watched them. It was so perverse, yet watching the unbridled lust between Miles and Charlie threatening to break free was an incredible turn on. 

Suddenly, Miles seemed to reach some sort of tipping point. He stood up and shouted at Charlie to get out. Charlie looked pissed off and horny, and she stalked out of the room, thankfully on the opposite side from where Nora stood. Nora watched as Miles sank back down onto the ottoman. 

Quietly, Nora removed her pants, underwear, and top, leaving on her bra, as she knew Miles liked. She set her clothes just inside the room, then walked in. 

“Well, well, well,” she said. “That was quite a show.” 

Miles’ head snapped up, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Nora nearly naked. Still, his first response was to glare. “What was? You were watching us?” 

“Us?” Nora mocked. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something between sweet young Charlie and big bad Uncle Miles?” she said in an exaggeratedly sympathetic voice. 

“Fuck off,” Miles said, shifting uncomfortably, looking away from her. 

Nora knelt on the floor between his legs, running her hand up one of his thighs. Miles didn’t stop her, merely looked down at her blankly. Nora reached his cock and ran her hand over it. Miles was rock hard, and at her touch, he sucked in air through his teeth, hissing like it burned. 

“Oh baby,” Nora said huskily. “She really got you all worked up, didn’t she?” She rubbed his cock lightly, too lightly, Nora knew. “Let me take care of that.” 

Miles leaned back, obviously too aroused to even try to refuse. Nora unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He helped her work them just down his hips. Miles’ cock sprang free: red, angry, and engorged. Nora immediately lowered her head and sucked the tip of it into her mouth. Miles cried out desperately, throwing his head back. 

“Yeah,” Nora encouraged him between licks. “Don’t watch me. Pretend I’m someone else. Pretend I’m pretty little Charlie, finally sucking your hard dick.” 

She took him most of the way into her mouth, then released him with a pop. “Oh Uncle Miles,” Nora said flirtatiously. “I’ve wanted your cock for so long. It tastes so good.” 

Nora felt Miles shudder underneath her as she spoke his most forbidden fantasies out loud. He did in fact have his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths. 

“Mmmm,” Nora said, working her hand over his spit-slicked cock. “I want it inside me. Can I put your cock inside me, Uncle Miles?” she asked. 

“Fuck,” Miles exhaled the word more than spoke it. Finally opening his eyes, he looked into Nora’s, his expression slightly wild. “Get up here,” he commanded, helping her get off the floor and straddle him. 

Nora lined Miles’ rock hard dick up with her soaked pussy and sank down slowly. Miles grasped her ass and pulled her down onto him all the way, bottoming out inside her. God, the man could fuck, she thought. But she wasn’t nearly done with their little role-play. 

Miles thrust his cock in and out of Nora. His brow was glistening with sweat, his face twisted with arousal. “Oh, Uncle Miles, that feels so good,” Nora cooed in his ear. “You fucking my hot pussy.” Miles made a strangled sound and pounded into her harder. Nora rolled her hips against his, taking him deep inside. She felt her orgasm starting to build and realized that Miles wasn’t the only one getting off on her twisted words. 

“Oooh, you’re gonna make me come,” Nora breathed. “Are you gonna come inside me?” Nora felt her orgasm start to ripple through her, and as she came, she cried out.

That was the moment Miles lost control. Roaring and growling desperately, he pounded his cock into Nora like a man possessed, finally exploding with his orgasm, shooting his thick cum into her depths. He guided her pussy over his cock through the spasms of his climax, milking every drop out of his body. Nora collapsed onto his chest, completely spent. 

After just a few seconds, Miles nudged her to get up, and she did. He quickly fastened his pants, his face set in a serious expression. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Nora just smiled. Sure, he felt bad now. But that was the thing about sex. About desire. You could be ashamed of it one moment and give in the next. Now that this was an open secret between them, she was sure it wasn’t the last time she’d be getting pounded by “Uncle Miles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame romeokijai for this one -- this follow up chapter has long been in my head, but it wouldn't have gotten written without her encouragement. Thanks for letting me know there are still folks out there looking for Marlie porn, romeo! I hope this is everything you hoped for.

It was the middle of the night, and Miles couldn’t sleep. He sat at the kitchen table, working his way through a bottle of whiskey. He hoped that if it wouldn’t help him sleep, it would at least help him stop thinking about the reason he couldn’t: Charlie. 

What the hell had she been thinking, going after those Patriots like that? For God’s sake, watching out for her wasn’t any fucking easier when she seemed determined to get herself killed half the time. Then afterward, her practically daring him to spank her… 

No. He tried to shove the thoughts out of his head, but the images came unbidden. Her firm, jean-covered ass cheek under his hand. The way she had writhed and squirmed beneath him as he smacked it. How desperately hard his cock had been, pressing into her stomach. How explosively he had come with Nora afterward. 

_With Nora_ , he assured himself. _You fucked Nora, that’s all. Nothing happened with Charlie, not really. You stopped yourself._ Just like he’d stopped himself many times before. Many times when Charlie had looked up at him with those wide blue eyes and those sinfully full lips, a dark part of him couldn’t help but think it would be so easy. A few drinks, a few laughs, and Uncle Miles flinging his arm around her shoulders would turn to rubbing would turn to kissing would turn to… 

Fuck. And now he was sitting at the kitchen table with an epic hard-on. For his niece. Again, not for the first time. Despite his frequent efforts to imagine anyone, anything else, nothing got him off faster when he was jacking off than imagining pushing into her tight heat. And although he knew she wasn’t, fantasizing about taking her as a virgin, for her first time, got him even more riled up. Hell, if he was going for utter perverted debauchery, he might as well go all the way with it, right? 

But even he wasn’t sick enough to jack off in the middle of the kitchen, and he was simply too disgusted with himself to allow himself get up and do it somewhere else. So instead, his mind turned over and over images of Charlie. Her dedicating the fierceness with which she fought to riding his cock. Pausing to make a snarky comment, then putting her lips to better use by wrapping them around his dick. Bending over for a spanking, just like she had that afternoon, only this time she would be bare-ass naked and would spread her legs wide for him, giving him a salacious view as he doled out her punishment. 

Christ. Miles opened his eyes and gulped for air, as if he’d been literally drowning in his fantasies. His cock was now so rigid it nearly hurt; he felt like if he just gave himself a few quick squeezes through his cotton pajama pants, he would come and he could finally go to sleep. He moved his hand to do just that, when he heard someone walking down the hallway toward the kitchen. 

Quickly, he scooted his chair in so that his raging dick wasn’t immediately visible to whoever the fuck was up at this ungodly hour. His chest tightened in simultaneous dread and excitement when Charlie entered the room. 

Charlie gasped, startled to see Miles sitting silently at the table. She clearly hadn’t been expecting to run into anybody, as she was wearing only a pair of cotton panties and a tank top. Miles almost laughed. _Seriously?_ He directed the thought to whatever higher power might be listening, then immediately hoped said power hadn’t been reading his thoughts just a minute earlier. 

“What the hell are you doing up?” Miles grumbled. He willed himself not to stare at Charlie’s tits, not to confirm that he could see her perky nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Struggling mightily to maintain eye contract with her, he finally just looked down at the tabletop, his hair flopping over his forehead as he did. 

Charlie looked at Miles like he was insane. “Uh, couldn’t sleep?” she answered snottily. “Why, you hoping to keep all that to yourself?” She gestured at the quarter-empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. Unable to think of a reason not to, since he’d shared with her dozens of times before, Miles sighed resignedly and held out the bottle, still not looking at her. 

He’d hoped she would take a swig and go away, but no, she took the bottle and plopped down in the chair across from him. It was pushed far back from the table, and the act of sitting caused her tank top to ride up further on her stomach, her panties to nearly disappear between her thighs. Fuck. Miles was unable to tear his eyes away at this point, the actual sight of his nearly-naked niece making him even harder than before. He shifted in his chair, and just the slight friction of the fabric moving across his cock was sweet agony. This was going to be bad if he didn’t do something quick. 

“Not keeping it to myself,” he muttered. He thought about saying goodnight and walking away, but if he got up now, she would see his massive erection. So instead he tried to get rid of her. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? Figured you’d be tired after fighting off those Patriots this afternoon. Or trying to.” 

Charlie stared at him sullenly. “Seriously? You’re going to give me shit about that again?” 

“Well, it was pretty fucking stupid,” Miles snarled, realizing that this plan could work. Pick a fight and get her to stomp off. She could even take the whiskey for all he cared, if she would just go.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “We can’t all have the cunning military genius of Miles Matheson,” she said sarcastically. “My gosh, it’s a wonder the rest of us even make it through the day!” 

“Cute,” Miles said, wrinkling his nose and scratching his five o’ clock shadow. “If you’re so smart, maybe I’ll just let you get cut down next time, see how you like that.” 

“Or you could spank me again.” 

The words hung heavy in the air between them. Miles felt himself unable to breathe for a few moments as he stared at Charlie, sprawled back in her chair, a challenge in her eyes. She stared him down as she raised the whiskey bottle and wrapped her lips around the mouth. She drank deeply. Then, as she lowered the bottle, she let her legs fall open slightly, seemingly without thinking about it. Now Miles could see the white strip of cotton covering her snatch. He bit his lip against the image of kneeling in front of her in the chair, smelling her through her panties, then pulling them off and finger fucking her until she screamed…

Charlie was waiting for a response, looking at him skeptically. “Think you’d like that a little too much, kid,” Miles said roughly, then immediately chastised himself. That, what he’d just done right there, that was flirting. He was not supposed to flirt with his niece. This was not one of the many moral gray areas in which he casually trod. This one was pretty much just outright wrong. 

Not seeming to care, Charlie laughed. “I think you mean YOU would,” she corrected him, raising an eyebrow mockingly. 

Miles snorted. “Okay,” he said. “Sure. You’re the one who brought it up earlier. You just brought it up now. But I’d be begging you for it. Right. More like the other way around.” 

Charlie’s mouth dropped open in exaggerated shock, and Miles was suddenly uncomfortable. What? What had he said? “Who said anything about begging?” she asked him, a devilish gleam in her eyes. 

While Miles struggled to come up with a response, Charlie rose from her chair with liquid grace and got a glass out of the cupboard. She stepped over to the sink, just a few feet from Miles, and leaned over to turn on the faucet. Miles felt himself practically panting at her proximity, having given up on a snide retort. Hell, it was all he could do at the moment not to grab her and pull her into his lap and rub his cock in the curves of her tempting ass. 

Charlie bent forward over the sink, arching her back and thrusting her ass out. He couldn’t be imagining it. But she couldn’t be doing it on purpose. Miles’ head spun with arousal and confusion. 

“So what do you think I would say,” Charlie said over her shoulder as she finished filling her glass. She turned the water off and set the glass aside but didn’t turn around. With her back to Miles, she said in a breathy tone, “Please, Uncle Miles. I’ve been so bad. Please spank me.” Finally turning around, she fixed him with a smug smirk and said in her normal voice, “That sound right?” 

“That’s about what begging sounds like, yeah,” Miles said carelessly, proud of himself for not showing how affected she’d been by her demonstration. Like, nearly-coming-in-his-pants affected. But he’d recovered nicely, he thought. 

“Hmmm,” Charlie mused, leaning with her back against the counter. “Doesn’t seem to have worked, though.” She flicked her eyes over him appraisingly. Then she turned around again, this time bending so her elbows were resting on the counter. Her ass stuck out even further, close enough for Miles to touch, if he wanted. 

“Please, Miles,” Charlie begged. “My naughty ass needs to be punished. Please give your sweet little niece a spanking.” 

Miles nearly shot out of his chair with shock. “Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?” he demanded. When she glanced back at him this time, her expression was somewhat hesitant, despite her bold words, but at the same time determined and lustful. Miles struggled to understand. This was a game? A test? Something she actually wanted? She wasn’t joking around, that was quickly becoming clear. 

“Miles,” Charlie nearly wailed, ignoring his question. “Please. I need it so bad. Need you to punish me. Please, Mi—” Her words were cut off by a sharp slap, as Miles brought a hand forcefully down on her ass cheek, just once. 

Immediately, Charlie groaned in pleasure. “Oh yeah, like that. Don’t stop.” Miles sat on the edge of his chair, breathing deeply. He had no idea when this had turned from the theoretical to the actual, but she was actually begging him. There was no way to deny it now. Her ass swayed in front of him as she shifted on her feet, waiting for him to act. 

Slowly, Miles got up, his engorged cock pushing out the front of his pants, nearly touching her hip as he stood beside her. “You want me to spank you, little girl?” he growled, resting a hand lightly on her ass, rubbing it. 

“I think you have to,” Charlie said, pouting. “I deserve it.” 

Thwack! Miles brought his hand swiftly down on Charlie’s ass, relishing her sharp gasps, then her constant moans as he kept going. He lost count of how many times he spanked her, so focused was he on mapping her reactions: when she groaned louder, when she yelped in pain, when she spread her legs wider for him. He was growing even more aroused himself, and he’d already been wound up to near fucking insanity. 

His brain struggled to catch up to his cock, and in a disconnected way, Miles was horrified at himself. He tried to rationalize that this was nothing more than what she’d asked for. Hell, it was barely sexual. He was just punishing her for that stupid stunt earlier that day, he insisted. Until he rested his hand low on Charlie’s ass to give her a brief respite, and his fingers felt moisture seeping through her panties. And suddenly, there was no denying what this was anymore. 

“This turning you on?” Miles asked, dipping his hand further down between Charlie’s legs, feeling her absolutely soaked there. “Does being punished make you horny?” 

“Maybe,” Charlie said, looking back at him, meeting his eyes and biting her lip. “Is that bad?” 

Miles’ gut tightened. She was actually playing along with this. “Hell yeah, it’s bad,” he said. “Means spanking isn’t enough of a punishment for you.” He hesitated, then added, “Little slut.” 

He found calling her that hot as fuck, and apparently she did, too, since she moaned and pressed back into his hand, which he withdrew immediately, hoping to drive her to distraction. He might be forty-fucking-seven years old, but he still knew how to make women go crazy. Not giving them what they wanted was at the top of the list.

“So what are you going to do to me?” Charlie asked. 

“Only one thing for a little slut like you,” Miles said in a low voice. He bent down to murmur in her ear. “You need to be fucked.” 

Charlie gasped and slammed her eyes shut, her hands tightening into fists on the counter. Miles was terrified that he’d gone too far. Telling her he’s going to fuck her? How could they come back from this? What had he been thinking? He couldn’t… they couldn’t… goddamnit… 

“Fuck, Uncle Miles,” Charlie breathed out finally. “You’re going to fuck me? Fuck your naughty little niece right here in the kitchen?” 

Jesus Christ. He sure as hell was. Damn the consequences, damn morality, damn everything. This quivering, needy girl—woman, he swiftly corrected himself—wanted him. And he was going to deliver. 

“That depends,” Miles said, stepping behind Charlie. At last, he freed his frustrated cock from his pants, hissing as he ran his hand over it, readying himself for her. “Have you been a bad girl?” 

“So bad,” Charlie said quickly, glancing back over her shoulder to see what he was doing. 

“Eyes front,” he said sternly. When she obeyed, he hooked the fingers of his free hand into the waistband of her panties. “Well, Charlie, I’ll tell you what happens to bad little girls like you,” he warned. He began peeling her panties off. They stuck to the moisture gushing from her pussy on the way down. Miles got them to her knees and let them drop the rest of the way to the floor. 

In the dim light of the kitchen, Miles looked down to see Charlie’s pink, glistening slit, exposed to him at last. He pushed her ass cheeks apart to bare her further, and his mouth watered at the sight of her tight rosebud, also slick with juices. Fuck. He wondered if she’d let him… One thing at a time, you greedy bastard, he told himself. 

“What happens to bad girls, Uncle Miles?” Charlie crooned, and he realized he hadn’t spoken for several seconds. 

Tilting her hips to get the angle right, Miles positioned himself at the entrance to Charlie’s pussy. He felt her warm heat kissing the tip of his cock. 

“They get fucked,” he grunted, beginning to sink into her. Charlie groaned in satisfaction as he filled her, burying himself in balls deep. “They get fucked… by their uncles,” he added, his body surging with lust as he acknowledged it. Him, her. How fucked up this was. It just made him want it even more. 

Once he was completely seated inside her, Miles looked down at where he was buried inside Charlie, where they were joined. Slowly, her walls clinging to his dick, he pulled out, then plunged back in, his cock growing impossibly hard in Charlie’s tight wetness. He was fucking his niece. Oh god, he was finally fucking her, his cock was inside her, and she was taking him like a champ. It was better than his fantasies, as Charlie keened and moaned beneath him, rocking her hips into his dick, pushing him even deeper. 

“Uncle Miles,” Charlie gasped as he pounded into her more and more quickly. Miles knew he was big, so he always tried to start out slow. But this was Charlie—he had to fuck her hard. He was in no place to be gentle, and that wasn’t what this was about, anyway. This was about dirty, and wrong, and fast, and forbidden. “Uncle Miles, you’re fucking me so deep.” 

“Goddammit, Charlie girl,” Miles grunted. “Gonna come in you so hard.” 

“Yes,” Charlie moaned. Miles saw her reach between her legs and start rubbing her clit. He should stop her, do it himself, but he was too far gone and needed her to come as soon as humanly possible so that he could do the same. Just as he thought it, he felt Charlie tense and spasm against him, her pussy contracting around his cock. Fuck, she must have been close, too. A surge of wetness followed her orgasm, and Miles felt her juices coating his cock and public hair. 

Fucking into her vigorously, Miles began spanking Charlie’s ass again. “Is this what you wanted?” he demanded. “Me spanking you while I’m inside you? This enough of a lesson for you?” His voice grew more strained as he felt his orgasm building, his cock heavy with need. 

“Yes,” Charlie said. “Yes, it’s enough.” 

“You think it’s enough,” Miles gritted. “But your Uncle Miles still has to come inside you. I’m going to fill you up with my fucking cum, do you understand me?” Before she could respond, Miles felt his climax rip through him. His cock exploded, and he forced it deep in Charlie, spurting hot and thick inside her. He thrust in hard a few more times, riding out the last pulses of his orgasm, making sure not a drop spilled anywhere but in her. 

Leaving his cock inside her, he pulled her upright and into his arms, then shuffled them backward until he was sitting in his original kitchen chair, with her astride his lap. Eventually, he softened and slipped out of her, but he kept her in his arms until she pushed him off her, then stood up and quickly put on her underwear. 

Now that his insane lust had been satisfied, Miles considered with dismay what the fuck he had just done. He had fucked his niece. Knowingly. He had called her a slut, made her beg for his cock. Played out all his most depraved fantasies. Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with him. He opened his mouth to apologize. 

“Charlie, I…” he trailed off. Sorry I fucked you? The worst part was, he wasn’t sorry. He’d never pretended to be a great guy, and that had been fucking amazing. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. If she wanted. 

Charlie turned to face him, and a wave of relief crashed over him when he saw that tiny smile of hers that he loved. “Yeah, I get it,” Charlie said. “This can’t happen again, blah blah blah.” 

Miles stood up, too. “Do you want it to happen again?” he asked, stepping closer to her, so she had to look up at him in the way that always made him feel like a god. So he was a twisted bastard. Might as well get his kicks while he still could. 

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. Figured next time we could even kiss,” she replied. 

Miles laughed, running his hand over his face. He was absolutely going to hell, but at least Charlie seemed willing to come right along with him. “Yeah, kid,” he replied. “I think we could do that.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even smut needs comments to feel loved! Thanks for reading.


End file.
